


The Beginning of a Beautiful Something

by sheunderstoodhim



Series: A Beautiful Something [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy x Steve - Freeform, Darcy/Steve Valentine’s Exchange, F/M, Fluff, Steve Roger's List, but i think it still works, movie-loving Darcy, not really Valentine's Day related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheunderstoodhim/pseuds/sheunderstoodhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said life is more perfect in the movies might've been wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disney and Marvel own everything.
> 
> This is my first Darcy/Steve fic, without a beta, so any mistakes (of which there are probably many) are all my own. So I guess I do own something after all.

Ever since she saw his notebook filled with 21st (and 20th) century things that Steve needed to catch up on, Darcy had a mission.  Her love of film and pop culture ensured that he would make a smooth and enjoyable transition into life in a world that could otherwise prove overwhelming.  However, Steve was just as excited to spend time with her as he was to cross each of the films off his list.    

Darcy, as in all things, approached her new mission with the same fixed and systematic determination that she used day-in and day-out to keep Jane, Tony, and Bruce fed, watered, and science-ing all day long and at odd hours.  The two giant posterboards filled with movies and tv shows hung on the wall of her apartment and the giant marker that she had bedazzled, (in red, white, and blue gems, of course), was close by for Steve to cross off titles as they watched them.  Many were classics, some pop culture phenomenons, many were Darcy’s favorites. Most of the titles she had watched before but was excited to watch again with Steve.  He chose to remain as unbiased and open-minded as possible, a goodwill gesture that Darcy greatly appreciated.  Tony forcing him to watch _Team America_ not long after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. had been unreasonably cruel and overwhelming for Steve, and Darcy was glad that was a boys-only movie night at the tower and that she, Jane, and Natasha had spent the evening out on the town.  It was bad enough that they had come back to a very embarrassed and blushing Captain America who refused to make eye contact with anyone of the opposite gender for several days.  Puppets, who knew?

Their friendship had started simply enough months before, over a batch of her homemade brownies from her grandma’s recipe.  Darcy’s brownies weren’t sickly sweet like some of the other modern desserts that Steve had tried since he’d awakened in a new century and the easy smiles and conversation they shared while over a few of those brownies was definitely the start of something for both of them.

Steve had decided to use those movie nights to not only learn about modern movies but to learn about dating and Darcy.  To him, she was the perfect mix of snark and sweetness, she caused him to forget some of the darkness that he had witnessed, all that he had lost in what were only a few months for him but were actually decades.  So, of course, Steve absolutely loved how often they had to replay parts of the movies so he could hear what he missed during Darcy’s comments, sidebars, theories, and verbatim quotations of nearly every movie they watched together. 

They’d laughed their way through  _The Incredibles_ – he certainly understood getting called Mr. Incredible occasionally now, how glad he was to not have a cape, and how monologue-ing was definitely the downfall of classic villains.  He’d seen the footage of the Big Guy and Loki “talking” and knew that sometimes the bad guys’ egos gave the good guys the perfect opportunity to triumph.  It had definitely made his re-watch list, and she was perfectly pleased with his taste in movies after he approved to heartily of one of her favorites.

Watching  _Young Frankenstein_ and  _The Birds_ with Darcy had been particularly interesting as she was as loud and raucous with the first as she was silent and wide-eyed during the second.  She had seen both movies before but she claimed that every time she sees a crow giving her the “side eye” she has to watch her back.  Being the gentleman that he is, Steve gallantly offered to protect her from all aerial attacks both aviary or alien, and she of course, accepted this gift by pressing a soft kiss on the cheek of her favorite hero as they parted for the evening after the credits finished rolling. 

Steve had thoroughly enjoyed the next selection as they watched Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds in _Singin’ in the Rain_. Darcy had known the words to every song, and most of the dialogue, and had found great pleasure in serenading him with every verse of “Good Mornin’” for days.  Darcy’s infectious enthusiasm and her ability to remind everyone how she “cain’t stan” Tony’s lunacy in her best Lina Lamont impersonation caused Steve to smile every time he thought about her.  

They crossed of titles left and right, making their way through his list much more quickly than he anticipated.  They only seemed to hit a snag when they got to the more grown-up films.  Early on in their cinematic adventure Steve suggested that they avoid the violent films – he had lived through enough and would certainly continue to face enough as an Avenger and didn’t need to taint his time with Darcy with tension and unease.  So their adult films were usually humor based or classic suspense.

 _The Princess Bride, Home Alone, Some Like It Hot, Robin Hood: Men in Tights._  They watched them all. She quoted, laughed along, and made him fall for her even more.

Sitting through _Titanic_ was certainly a feat for Steve, but the feel of Darcy curled up against his side made every long second worth it.  Her cheers for Jack and Rose as they fought against the odds to be together brought a smile to his face, as did her vitriolic rants against “that ridiculous fool Cal.”  Steve knew that the story was fictionalized, but it was nice to watch a movie with his best girl about something that he remembered learning about in school, something even older than him.  

They’d relaxed together, cozy on her couch, at least until Jack began drawing Rose.  His own hand ached to commit Darcy’s curves to paper, but acknowledging his true feelings and his desire to see what she had on under her flannel Black Widow sweatpants, was difficult.  The minute he sensed things getting even more intimate between Jack and Rose, he felt Darcy stiffen at his side.  They sat there in silence, taking in the steamy love scene before them.  She apparently wanted to ignore the sexual tension surrounding their couch as much as he was attempting to.  Steve had yet to see a movie with that much overt sexuality, even if most of it was implied.  The minute the hand slid down the steamy window, Darcy’s jokes began again but a little more awkwardly than before.  An unspoken tension filled the small room, and Steve was glad the movie just kept going.  He’d enjoyed the movie but wasn’t sure how he’d handle the next love scene that they stumbled across. He certainly was not sure how he’d handle his growing attraction to Darcy.

“This one is a little more… um… graphic than the other movies we’ve watched, Steve. Are you sure you…”  But he cut her off right there.

“Darce, I think you forget that I did live before I was frozen.  I went to war, met some showgirls, not to mention that I live in the same building as Stark and am fairly capable of stumbling around on the Internet.”

She tried not to roll her eyes and settled on telling him plainly, “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.   _Ghost_ is a little bit more, shall we say, hands-on than any of the other movies we’ve watched.”

He didn’t fully understand her reference until the scene with Molly and Sam at the pottery wheel.  Steve again felt Darcy grow tense at his side, almost as if she wished she could fast forward through the scene.  He grabbed the remote, only to have it thrown across the room by an angry Darcy. 

“Don’t you dare ruin this, Steven. This scene is beautiful.” She glared at him briefly to ensure her point was well and truly made.

“I was just trying to make you more comfortable, doll.  I didn’t want you to be forced to watch this if it made things between us awkward,” he whispered to her as the seconds passed.

“Steve, things between us are just fine.  Well, maybe not fine, I mean, never you mind.  Just watch the movie. ” Darcy steadfastly refused to look at him.

“Darcy, I…” he stumbled across the words as he searched for the right way to tell her just how he felt.

“Just. Watch. The. Movie. Steven,” she emphasized each word by poking him in the chest with her tiny, and surprisingly sharp, finger.

He turned back to the television and watched Sam and Molly move from pottery to a much different kind of art form, making Steve wish he or Darcy owned a pottery wheel or paint, anything so that he could actually get to touch her soft skin like how Sam had held Molly. First  _Titanic_  and now  _Ghost_ , these movies and Darcy were certainly making him want to draw and create again.  His mind drifted as he imagined all of the different art forms he could use to capture moments with Darcy, sparks of her joy, shades of her passion.

The rest of the film passed in a blur, and as the credits rolled, he turned to Darcy, and stopped her from getting up to hunt down the remote by placing his hand gently on her thigh.

She made a small squeak and turned quickly to his face, searching out his eyes as hers filled with confusion tinged with… hope?

“Darcy, I.  Well, you know I’m not good with words or women. And right now, I just wish I had the right words to tell you that I wish that we could be more than just friends, or movie buddies, or whatever it is that we are.  I love the time I spend with you; you make it easier for me to just be me.  To be the Steve I was before the freeze, before the war, before the serum.  I…”

“Steve, I would love to.” She said quietly, leaning forward to press a kiss on his cheek. 

Before she could retreat, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and letting her feel his warmth, both of them very much aware that sometimes life can be just even better than it is in the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked Titanic and Ghost and was all excited about it... until I finished and realized that both feature major character deaths. So you know, sorry about that... Just ignore that depressing little tidbit since Steve and Darcy clearly did. :)


End file.
